


fuck god, who needs him?

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fuck God, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, he can go die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No, i mean it, screw god.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	fuck god, who needs him?

A heavy jolt, back rested on a white tree. It’s trunk reaching upward but birthed not a single leaf or blossom. Barely illuminating the patch of light green grass it rested upon. 

Legs stood themselves up, but almost buckling the moment he got up. Hands fixed on the trunk for support. A weird exhaustion and pain laid over his body. Aches and mild spikes of pain throughout his body. Trembles laid throughout his body.

Eyes to the west, to the east, to the north, to the south. 

Sharp pain crossed through his mind. A hammering migraine as memories flood in from nowhere. 

Hands clench on the white fabric of his button-down and to the mop of hair. A gush of sweat beaded through as specks of tears formed. Eyes blind to what was in front, he only saw the montage of his memories.

Horrid amounts of abuse. Suffocation of responsibility. Apathetic moments of silence and absolute solitude. Blood. Blood everywhere. Crimson drops falling every so often, rivers of red lined his limbs.

Heaves of heavy panting shown to visibility by the puffs of air. Exhaustion laid in his arms and legs. Pain aching through his heart to his fingertips.

A blinding ray of light shone from afar. Its beams crisscross as he reached the corner of his eyes. Slightly flickering, a faint light. So very far away.

A rough callous hand reaches out. Light glowing in his eyes. Swirling deep in his eyes was desperation. Stains of tears trailed down his cheeks. Harsh scratches contrasting his once-perfect skin.

A slight gust of wind, his hair moved with it. He stood stalk still, observing the light with a glare and squint.

But with light, came warmth. Blinding it was indeed, but lighting everything it did too. Memories of warmth flooded within. Drops of bitter coffee with a beautiful acidity to it. Equally rough hands holding his, instead the only difference of a few degrees warmer. A beautiful smile, so very warm. 

He wanted that. He wanted that warmth back. He needed it so very very much. How on Earth could he go without it?

Tired arms started moving, legs deprived of oxygen took long leaps. Hair jostled as he started running. Determination coursing through his veins as adrenaline pumped its way throughout the exhausted limbs.

Despite the pain, exhausted limbs continued to run. 

Run and run and run.

Towards the light, he headed for.

Only to be stopped at the last second. 

There was something in the way. 

A glass wall. Invisible to the eye, but not to touch. Hands crashed into the glass. But no cracks emerged.

A feeling of wetness trailed down his cheeks. Scratched and crusted with old blood and tears. He couldn’t hold in his tears.

Hysteria uncontainable. Laughing broke out. Tears pittered and pattered. Just like rain as hollow laughter echoed. His throat wringing out all of its cries and laughs before closing completely and repeating. 

His legs moving backward, finally buckling when the tear fell to the ground. On and on, laughter spewed until it finally amalgamated into cries. Rough hands to his face as he tried to cover his tears and snot from no one. His pitiful form curling in on itself, into a fetal position. 

No one was there for him. Just him and the faraway light, separated by a cruel lifeless glass wall. 

Then a slam. A loud fist hammering on the glass wall. 

He flinched and looked up. As his eyes kept welling with tears, he looked onto the other person. The other’s face morphing from worry to absolute glee as tears threatened to roll down. 

Mustering the strength once more, he stood up. 

Running up toward the glass, he too smiled. Facial muscles so unused to smiling. More tears welled down as he called out the other’s name. 

A fist to the wall, a loud thump, a crack. Another call for the other’s name and the crack floods to other parts of the wall. Chips of glass already started to fall. One by one, decorating the floor. 

The other slams the wall, more cracks line the wall. Wild and sporadic, he kept on going until it finally shattered into a thousand pieces.

Shards of glass fell down like pelting rain, each piece clinking to the black ebony floor. A crunch and another, and another, and another. Open arms with a lovingly wide smile and red-stained cheeks. 

A hug, a cry, and happiness. Not a single word uttered, just embracement. 

“Finally. Finally, I found you.”

As the words were uttered, more tears gushed down. A giddy warmth filled him, sparks of laughter left his lips. Specks of happiness, gold-tinted, vibrated through the vast darkness. Blind to the eye, but loud and clear to the ears. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They let go of each other for a moment, foreheads pressed against each other. Eyes stare into another's eyes. One bespectacled and the other rusty and faded red. Lips join, more warmth fills his body. A deep warm kiss, soft moist lips join with dry and slightly cracked ones. A break, a laugh in between, and another look. 

“Thank you…”

Finally, they let go of each other. The other pointing towards the light, hand holding firmly on his hand. He nodded and followed the other into the horizon. Step by step, towards the light and away from the black. 

As light wrapped around their bodies. Time went by. 

Dagger and saber pointed straight at god. Stark blue with a gold hilt grasped by an even more contrasting hand of black gloves. Curved edges, the absolute absurdity of sharp edges as chrome dominates the weapon, held by a stark red pair of gloves. 

A testament to the tracks laid by another being. Anger laid between them both. To them, humanity wasn’t just something.

A rebellion. A revolution. A refusal.

“Hey, god! Foolish humans are praying down there! They’re prayin’ there’s no place for someone like  _ you _ in this world!”

A small chuckle.

“None of us need a god, we’ll be fine on our own! So scram!”

A huff of laughter.

“You really picked the wrong enemy.”

Shouting fueled with ambition. Cheers as the rebellion surged forward. 

Two bullets straight through god’s head.

Gone.

The sunrise shining through the hole, illuminating the dawn of change.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i misled you with the title and such


End file.
